Von Piraten und denen die es werden wollen
by DracosNova
Summary: Das weite, warme karibische Meer, ein eigenes Schiff, eine untergebene Crew... das Leben könnte so einfach sein wenn da nur nicht.... R


A/N... ok, ok ich weiß ja.... ihr fragt euch alle sicher warum ich SCHON WIEDER eine neue Story beginne... und ich hab' da nur eine Antwort für euch.... ICH BIN NICHT SCHUHUUUUUUUULD!!!!!! DAS IST DIE BÖSE MUSE!!!!!!!!!!... und ein total geiler Jack Sparrow in PoTC.... *lechz*... Nova  
  
"Diese verdammten, nichtsnutzigen, hinterhältigen, stinkenden, gierigen VERFLUCHTEN LANDRATTEN!!!!!!"  
  
Grace Rawn schlug mit beiden Fäusten mit voller Wucht gegen den Stamm einer Palme. Durch die Wucht des Schlages löste sich eine Kokosnuss, welche die wütende junge Frau schreiend in das türkise Wasser warf das sie von allen Seiten umgab.  
  
Sie sank zu Boden und vergrub ihre langen Finger im warmen, weißen Sand.  
  
"Wenn ich diesen verräterischen Bastard von einem ersten Maat in die Finger kriege, dann gnade ihm Gott.", knurrte sie.  
  
Grace Rawn war eine angesehene junge Piratin. Genauer gesagt war sie blutjung und die Leistungen die sie in ihrem 17 jährigen Leben schon erbracht hatte waren dementsprechend überraschend.  
  
Die junge Frau war unter Piraten aufgewachsen, da ihr Vater der Captain der "golden Glory" war. Als er starb hinterließ er seiner einzigen Tochter das Schiff und diese übernahm sofort das Kommando. Die Crew hatte sie anfangs respektiert und ihre Befehle befolgt doch schon bald begann ihr erster Maat Jeffries schlecht über Grace zu reden.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Rückblick ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Grace stand am Ruder und beobachtete die weißen Wolken, die über der golden Glory hinwegzogen.  
  
Das junge Mädchen bemerkte nicht, dass ihr erster Maat Jeffries ein paar Männer um sich sammelte.  
  
Doch als sie die Gruppe bemerkte war es schon zu spät, denn Jeffries falsche Zunge hatte Unzufriedenheit unter der Crew verbreitet.  
  
Noch am selben Abend hatte sich die gesamte Crew vor Grace's Kammer versammelt und die junge Frau herausgezogen.  
  
"Was wollt ihr?", fragte sie und warf ihre dunklen Locken zurück. Sie stand genau vor Jeffries und blickte in seine Augen.  
  
Und in diesem Moment war ihr klar, das nichts mehr so sein würde wie es war.  
  
Die Männer riefen wild durcheinander und beschwerten sich über unsinnige Dinge. Und am Ende trat Jeffries vor und lächelte Grace siegessicher an.  
  
"Wir wollten dir nur mitteilen, dass wir dich nicht als Captain wollen. Ich wurde zum neuen Oberhaupt gewählt. Tut mir wirklich Leid Kleine."  
  
Das waren seine letzten Worte ehe Grace wie jeder verratene Captain über die Planke springen musste.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Ende der Rückblicks ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nun saß die Verratene auf einer kleinen Insel fest und besaß nur noch ein Schwert und ihre Pistole mit einem Schuss.  
  
Es war heiß und die Palmen schenkten auch nicht gerade viel Schatten. Grace starrte auf den Horizont und ließ sich unter eine Palme sinken. Dort verharrte sie mehrere Stunden regungslos und versuchte verbissen einen Weg aus dieser Hölle zu finden.  
  
Sie war so in Gedanken versunken, dass sie das kleine Floß, welches nicht sehr weit von ihr, an Land gespült wurde nicht sah.  
  
Doch als sich eine Gestalt aufrappelte und unsicher im Sand umhertorkelte sprang die junge Piratin auf und zückte ihr Schwert.  
  
Sie rannte zur fremden Person bei der es sich, wie sich herausstellte, um ein Mädchen in ihrem Alter handelte.  
  
Innerhalb von Sekunden war ihr Schwert gegen den Hals des fremden Mädchens gepresst und diese blickte erschrocken in Grace's Augen.  
  
"W-warum bedroht ihr m-mich mit diesem. Schwert?", fragte das Mädchen und Grace wusste sofort, dass er sich um irgendeine englische Lady handeln musste, jedenfalls ihrem Akzent nach zu Urteil.  
  
Grace senkte ihr Schwert als ihr klar wurde, dass ihr dieses blasse Ding nichts anhaben konnte und ging wieder zurück in den Schatten.  
  
Doch das andere Mädchen folgte ihr und stellte sich elegant vor sie hin.  
  
"Können sie mir helfen? Ich-"  
  
"Falls du es noch nicht gemerkt haben solltest, sieh dich um. Wir befinden und hier auf einer winzigen Insel ohne eine Möglichkeit weg zu kommen. Und glaub mir eines Missie. Wenn es eine Möglichkeit gäbe von hier weg zu kommen, dann wäre ich schon längst über alle sieben Meere.", unterbrach sie Grace und legte ihr Kopftuch über ihr Gesicht.  
  
"Und jetzt nerv mich nicht. Ich will schlafen, wenn ich mich schon nicht betrinken kann."  
  
Die junge Lady rümpfte angewidert ihre Nase und setzte sich etwas weiter von ihr entfernt unter eine andere Palme.  
  
Doch schon nach ein paar Minuten öffnete sie wieder ihren Mund.  
  
"Wie heißt du? Und wieso bist du hier?"  
  
Grace seufzte auf und blinzelte unter dem Tuch hervor.  
  
"Geht dich nichts an Missie."  
  
Doch so schnell gab das Mädchen nicht auf. Sie stand auf und setzte sich neben Grace, die entnervt aufsaß.  
  
"Lass mich in Ruhe!"  
  
"Nicht bevor ich nicht wenigstens deinen Namen kenne.", antwortete das Mädchen und löste ihre Haare aus ihrem Knoten. Lange rötliche Haare fielen in feinen Strähnen herunter und umrahmten ihr blasses Gesicht.  
  
Grace beäugte das Mädchen ihr Gegenüber genau und senkte schließlich ihre angespannten Schultern. "Es geht dich zwar nichts an, aber ich bin Captain Grace Rawn."  
  
Die andere stutzte und Grace streckte ihre Brust stolz nach vorne.  
  
"Noch nie gehört. Ich bin Elaine Leònore."  
  
Grace's Oberkörper sank wieder zusammen und sie blickte Elaine ungläubig an.  
  
"Du kommst offensichtlich nicht von hier, nicht wahr?"  
  
Der Rotschopf schüttelte ihren Kopf: "Ich komme von Irland. Eigentlich hätte ich ja sicher in Port Royal landen sollen, aber dann sind diese schrecklichen Piraten gekommen und haben uns überfallen." Elaine machte eine kurze, dramatische Pause und fuhr schließlich fort. "Und da war dieser schreckliche Mann, ich glaube sein Name war Jeffies oder so. Und er wollte mich mit auf sein Schiff nehmen aber-"  
  
"JEFFRIES!?! Dieser. wie ging's weiter Missie?", Grace atmete tief ein um sich zu beruhigen.  
  
Elaine blickte Grace tadelnd an und fuhr schließlich wieder fort: "Wo war ich? Ah ja, er wurde getötet. Darum habe ich auch diese schrecklichen Blutflecken auf meinem Kleid. Schrecklich. Aber uns aus zu rauben war ihnen noch nicht genug und sie versenkten das gesamte Schiff! Kein einziger hat überlebt nur ich."  
  
Elaine wurde still und versuchte ihre Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu halten, doch Grace sprang auf und rannte ins Wasser hinein.  
  
"ARGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wenn meine golden Glory auch nur EIN Leck hat, DANN BRINGE ICH DIESE VERRÄTER UM!!!!!!!!"  
  
Elaine blickte erschrocken auf und schließlich verengten sich ihre blaugrauen Augen. "Soll das etwa heißen, dass dieses. dieses Boot DIR gehört!?!"  
  
Grace wandte sich um und funkelte den Rotschopf böse an: "Die golden Glory ist kein Boot!!! Sie ist ein Traum von einem Schiff und man hat sie mir GESTOHLEN!!!!"  
  
Nun war Elaine auch wieder auf ihren Beinen.  
  
"Das war DEIN Schiff!!! Ich habe diese ganze Theater nur DIR zu verdanken!!! Du. du. DUMME KUH!!!!!!!"  
  
Grace, die inzwischen wieder bei Elaine angelangt war, lachte auf und drückte das andere Mädchen plötzlich gegen eine Palme. "Du solltest wirklich lernen besser zu fluchen Missie. So wirst du nie einen richtigen Mann finden."  
  
Elanies Augen weiteten sich und sie drückte Grace mit überraschend viel Kraft von sich weg. Dann begann sie wild im Kreis auf und ab zu gehen.  
  
"Oh nein, was wird nun aus dem General? Er wird mich bestimmt suchen, aber er darf mich unmöglich so sehen. Was wenn er mich nicht findet? Was wird Vater sagen!?!", murmelte sie in Gedanken versunken.  
  
Grace hob eine Augenbraue: "Von was redest du überhaupt? Ist dir die Hitze etwa schon zu Kopf gestiegen?"  
  
Elaine knurrte kurz unladylike und schlang ihre Arme um eine Palme.  
  
"Nur weil DU keinen Mann bekommst heißt dass noch lange nicht dass ICH auch keinen habe. Genau in diesem Moment wartet ein sehr angesehener General auf die Ankunft seiner zukünftigen Braut. Ich soll an meinem 18. Geburtstag mit ihm vermählt werden.", antwortete Elaine kurz abgebunden und warf ihre langen Haare zurück.  
  
Grace rümpfte ihre Nase. "Pah, als ob ich mit 18 schon heiraten will! Das ist doch schrecklich, dein ganzes Leben geht den Bach hinunter! Als verheiratete Frau kannst du ja doch nichts anderes mehr tun als Sticken und Kinder auf die Welt bringen. Das nenne ich die Hölle Missie!"  
  
Elaine schwieg kurz, doch dann hob sie bestimmt ihren Kopf. "was weißt du denn schon vom Leben einer verheirateten Frau. Du wirst ja doch nie einen ehrenhaften Mann bekommen! Ich dagegen werde mit einem sehr respektablen General verheiratet sein und alles haben was ich mir je erträumt habe."  
  
Grace schüttelte ihren Lockenkopf: "Fast alles Missie. Eines wirst du garantiert nicht haben; Freiheit."  
  
Elaine presste ihre Lippen zusammen und ballte ihre zarten Hände zu Fäusten. Dann stellte sie sich trotzig vor die junge Piratin.  
  
"Immer noch besser als ein dreckiger, stinkender, nichtsnutziger Pirat wie du zu sein."  
  
WATSCH  
  
Elaine nahm ein paar Schritte rückwärts und hielt sich schmerzverzerrt ihre Wange.  
  
"Wie kannst du es wagen, -!"  
  
"Wenn du keinen schmerzhaften langsamen Tod sterben willst, wäre ich jetzt besser still du dummes Ding.", knurrte Grace und schüttelte ihre schmerzende Hand.  
  
Dann setzte sie sich wieder auf den Boden und köchelte stumm vor sich hin.  
  
Was fiel dieser dummen Schnepfe eigentlich ein!? So eine nichtsnutzige Aristokratin wie dieses blasse Ding hatte nicht das Recht Piraten nieder zu machen!  
  
Elaines Gedanken waren nicht sehr viel anders.  
  
Wie konnte diese dreckige kleine Piratin es wagen sie, eine Lady edlen Blutes, zu schlagen!?  
  
"Warte nur bis mein Verlobter von deiner Respektlosigkeit erfährt.", murmelte sie und rieb ihre gerötete Wange.  
  
Der Hass zwischen den beiden Mädchen war offensichtlich besiegelt. Wer von den beiden würde wohl den Kürzeren ziehen oder klein beigeben müssen?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Stunden später ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Elaine seufzte auf.  
  
Ihr teures Kleid war ruiniert, ihr Korsett durch das Salzwasser noch enger zusammengezogen und diese Hitze war einfach unerträglich!  
  
Sie blinzelte zu ihrer verhassten Leidensgenossin hinüber, doch die hatte anscheinend nicht das geringste Problem.  
  
Die junge Piratin lehnte mit ihrem Oberkörper an einen Baumstamm, hatte ihr Kopftuch aufs Gesicht gelegt und schlief seelenruhig.  
  
'Ich fass es nicht! Wie kann man in solch einer Situation SCHLAFEN!?!', dachte die junge Lady entnervt und beschloss etwas gegen ihre tödliche Langeweile zu tun.  
  
Sie blickte sich kurz suchend um und fand schließlich etwas Passendes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Grace döste vor sich hin.  
  
Sie scherte sich nicht wirklich darum, was in ihrer Umgebung passierte, da sie ja doch nichts an ihrem jetzigen Zustand ändern konnte.  
  
Eigentlich war das ganze ja gar nicht so schlecht.  
  
Ja, sie saß auf einer einsamen kleinen Insel fest und ja, sie hatte eine unerträgliche blasse und hochnäsige Gefährtin die sie am liebsten den Haien zum Fraß vorwerfen würde. Aber es hätte ja noch viel schlimmer sein können.  
  
Es hätte zum Beispiel ein gewaltiger Sturm über die Insel hinwegfegen können oder eine Sintflut die Insel unter sich begraben, oder.  
  
PFLATSCH  
  
"WA- *hust*.!!!"  
  
Elaine kicherte hämisch vor sich hin als Grace sich den nassen Sand aus dem Gesicht wischte.  
  
In sekundenschnelle war die Piratin aufgesprungen, hatte ihr Schwert gezückt und verfolgte eine lachende Elaine die sich aus dem Staub machte.  
  
Die beiden Mädchen spielten ein kurzes Spiel von Katz und Maus bis das blasse Mädchen schließlich atemlos auf den Boden sank.  
  
Grace hatte sie schnell eingeholt und hielt ihr Schwert bedrohlich nahe an Elaine's Hals.  
  
Doch die feine Lady rümpfte nur ihre Nase.  
  
"Denkst du etwas wirklich, dass du einer Korsettträgerin mit dem Tod drohen kannst?"  
  
Grace hob überrascht ihre Augenbrauen, fasste sich jedoch schnell wieder.  
  
"Was soll denn das nun wieder heißen?"  
  
Elaine atmete tief ein. "Im Gegensatz zu dir stehe ich jeden Tag eine Folter durch. Ich meine, wie würdest du dich fühlen wenn du morgens eingeschnürt wirst, den ganzen Tag kaum Luft bekommst nur um wie eine Lady aus zu sehen und Abends vor lauter zerquetschter Haut nicht liegen kannst?"  
  
Grace nahm ihr Schwert weg und drehte sich trotzig um.  
  
"Pah, selbst schuld. Als Piratin habe ich die Freiheit zu tragen was ich will, ganz im Gegensatz zu dir Missie!"  
  
Elain sprang auf und verengte ihre Augen: "Fängst du etwas schon wieder mit diesem Geschwafel von Freiheit an!? Wenn ja, dann.-"  
  
Grace drehte sich um: "Was dann?! Kratzt du mich etwas mit deinen feinen Fingernägeln?! Schlägst du mit Worten um dich?!"  
  
"Ich bin NICHT WEHRLOS!!!!!!!"  
  
"BIST DU DOCH!!!!!!!"  
  
"BIN ICH NICHT!!!!!!!!"  
  
"DOCH!!!!!!"  
  
"NEIN!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"DOCH!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"NEIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"DOCHDOCHDOCHDOCHDOCHDOCHDOCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"NEINEINEINEINEI-. schau mal, hinter dir!"  
  
Grace lachte auf: "Als ob ich für so einen alten Trick fallen würde! HA!"  
  
Elaine rollte ihre Augen und deutete immer noch hinter Grace.  
  
"Hinter dir ist ein Schiff du dummes Ding!"  
  
Abrupt drehte sich die Piratin um und ihre Augen weiteten sich.  
  
Am Horizont war wirklich ein Schiff zu erkennen.. Und es bewegte sich auf die beiden zu!!!!"  
  
A/N... reviewt, reviewt nicht... wobei mir ersteres natürlich seeeeeeeeeehr viel besser gefallen würde.. *ganzlieblächel*.... 


End file.
